Forever
by klaine-is-endgame1
Summary: Edited: After his Break-up with Kurt Blaine transfers back to Dalton, but that was a mistake in itself, will Blaine get Kurt Back? Did he even cheat on him in the first place? REACTION FIC TO 4x04


**This story is what I think SHOULD happen, my beta pointed out to me that one part in it may be unlikely but just go with it :) **

* * *

Blaine knew the moment he broke up with Kurt that it was a mistake. But Kurt deserved this - deserved to be free and get his life in New York in motion. He also knew that he wouldn't make it very long without him.

So, as soon as he left New York, he transfered back to Dalton, back to his old life. But that was a mistake too; Dalton was where Kurt and Blaine first met, where they fell in love, and everyday there without him just reminded Blaine of him.

Blaine couldn't believe how stupid he was. How could he go to another man's house? Nothing happened, of course, but just the thought that he would cheat on Kurt made him confess to going. The way Blaine had said it could suggest something bad happened, but Blaine couldn't hurt Kurt like that.

When Eli, that was his name, had leaned into too kiss him, Blaine immediately pushed him away, grabbed his things and ran. Kurt didn't know that though...

"Warbler Blaine? Blaine!" Nick yelled.

"Huh? Yeah...Oh, s-sorry. I was just-"

"Its fine Blaine, we know." Nick didn't say anything more, but Blaine knew he knew. They all knew.

As soon as Nick dismissed everyone, Blaine ran as fast as he could until he came to a complete hault in front of a staircase. The stairs. The same exact stairs that he and Kurt had met on. Blaine walked over and ever so slightly rubbed his hand along the railing, remembering the moment.

Falling forward onto one of the steps, he put his face in his hands and started to cry. He knew someone would come by eventually, but everyone knew so what was the use anymore? What was life without Kurt anyways?

"You look pathetic right now," Blaine heard someone say from behind him.

Looking up, he saw Sebastian sitting down beside him. "W-What do y-you want, Sebastian?" Blaine whispered, half broken.

"To give you this," Sebastian said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a huge envelope.

"What's this?" Blaine wiped his nose on his sleeve and took the envelope from him.

"It's plane tickets. One to and from New York every weekend for the rest of the year, until spring break. For then there's an extra little surprise for both of you in there."

"Sebastian you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did, Blaine. What I did to you last year...That wasn't cool of me. And this is my apology to you," he said with a genuine smile on his face.

"But I broke up with him, cheated on him," Blaine whispered. "What if he's moved on?"

"It's only been a week Blaine, and I have people in New York who tell me the only time Kurt leaves the apartment is when he goes to work and even then his eyes are red and blotchy. Go get your man. Oh and I know you didn't actually cheat on him. For whatever reason, you love him to much to do that." Sebastian smirked, and just for a moment the old Sebastian is back.

Blaine's heart broke all over again at hearing about how Kurt was handling everything. He never meant to cause Kurt any pain. "Thank you, Sebastian. I'll never be able to repay you for this." He hugged him quickly and took out one of the plane tickets. The flight would be leaving in two hours.

* * *

Kurt knows this isn't healthy. Knows that laying around and drowning himself in his sorrows won't help, but what's he supposed to do? Eveyone in New Directions has threatened to kick Blaine's ass if he wants them to, but Kurt doesn't. All he wants is Blaine back...

In te back of his mind, a part of him (a very small part) wants to believe that all Blaine did was what he did with Chandler. After all, Blaine thought texting was cheating...

He blows his nose once again and doesn't even try to stop crying anymore. He knows it won't work.

He hears someone beat on the door, and seriously considers not even answering it, but maybe it's Brody coming to see if Rachel's home from her tutoring session with her dance teacher.

Another knock. "I'm coming, I'm c-coming." Kurt says in a voice that doesn't sound like his own. It's scratchy and raw, like he's sick.

As soon as the door opens, Kurt's whole body freezes.

Because standing in front of him is Blaine.

"Blaine," Kurt whispers, barely audible.

"Kurt." Blaine's eyes fill with tears.

"I- what are you-"

"Can I come in?" Blaine asks lowly, and for the first time, Kurt clearly sees Blaine's face from the dark hallway. His eyes and nose are red and he looks like he hasn't slept in a week. Just like Kurt.

"I- Of course." Kurt steps aside, still in shock, and turns to follow Blaine. He watches as Blaine looks around and takes a deep breath, turning back to Kurt. Before he can speak, though, Kurt has to ask: "Why are you here?"

Blaine swallows audibly and moves a step toward Kurt. "I came to...I came...I-" Kurt watches as Blaine starts to cry, tears spilling down his face. "I- I came to say I was sorry. I was stupid f-for what I said, what I did." Blaine stops and for a moment he just lets out a few sobs. "I transferred back to Dalton, you know, but god, that was another big mistake because it just made me think about how we fell in love there and I saw you for the first time on that stairwell and-" Blaine stops suddenly, because Kurt is in front of him and they just stare at each other.

"I need to know something," Kurt whispers. "What did you do with... that guy? What exactly happened?"

"Eli." Blaine whispered. "You asked his name at the park, his name is Eli."

Kurt's nose scrunches up. "Fine. What did you and Eli do?"

"I went to his house. I felt so alone, but as soon as I got there I felt so dirty." Blaine pauses looking up at Kurt. "Nothing happened. He tried to kiss me, but I pulled back before he could, got my things, and left immediately."

"Then why did you tell me that you were with someone else?" Kurt said quickly, his heart racing.

"Because I thought about it Kurt! I went there!" Blaine almost screamed. "I was there!" Tears fall from Blaine's eyes and he turns away from Kurt. "I don't deserve to be with you anymore. I screwed up."

"Marry me," Kurt whispers, abd Blaine swears he's hearing things, because Kurt couldn't have said - "Marry me. Let's forget all about this because I can't live without you, Blaine, and from what you told me, you can't live without me either. We don't have to do it now, we'll wait until we're 21...Just- Just marry me."

Blaine is full-on crying now. He doesn't trust his voice quite yet so he leans in and kisses Kurt for the first time since the break-up and god does it feel like coming home.

"Yes," Blaine says immediately after pulling back. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

And he's crying again, they both are, but it's a good kind of crying, and they're kissing again.

"We're engaged," Kurt whispers like he can't believe it.

"We're engaged," Blaine says smiling. "And I get to keep you forever."

"Forever," Kurt promises, and it's hard to think that an hour ago, tomorrow didn't even sound like a possibility.


End file.
